


In Which Ianto Explores the Accuracy of Werewolf Mythology

by remuslives23



Series: War is Hell [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, M/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto and Remus are left to 'mind the shop' when a wizarding war spills over into the Muggle world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Ianto Explores the Accuracy of Werewolf Mythology

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mywholecry for her lover100 prompt: protection, Ianto/Remus. Third in the War is Hell series

**Title:** In Which Ianto Explores The Accuracy of Werewolf Mythology  
 **Series:** War Is Hell (Third in the series)  
 **Author:** **remuslives23**  
 **Pairings/Characters:** Ianto Jones/Remus Lupin, Ianto/Jack, Jack/Alastor Moody (speculation)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Summary:** Ianto and Remus are left to 'mind the shop' when a wizarding war spills over into the Muggle world.  
 **Contains:** Elements of dub-con (briefly), rough sex, swearing, dodgy werewolf folklore. Crossover: Torchwood/Harry Potter  
 **Word count:** 2091  
 **Author's notes:** Written for **mywholecry** for her **lover100** prompt: protection, Ianto/Remus. It's not quite what you asked for, hon, but I hope you like it.  
 **Beta:** **dogsunderfoot** and **pandemon_ium**. Thank you, lovelies!  
 **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by the BBC and JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

'Ianto's flat will be the rendezvous point for us if we get separated from our teams at any point in the mission,' said Captain Jack Harkness, nodding at Ianto Jones, who smiled tightly in confirmation. 'Don't continue alone. It's too dangerous. Mad Eye and, er, Romulus...'

'Remus,' Remus Lupin broke in with a roll of his eyes. Ianto snorted out a soft laugh, and Jack scowled at them both.

'... Remus,' continued Jack, with a pointed glare at the men, 'has made certain Ianto's flat is fully protected after the disaster at Torchwood headquarters. What did you say you did again?'

'He made it Unplottable and cast a Fidelius Charm on it. Only those of us in this room can find it, and no one but Mr Moody can tell anyone else its location,' Ianto said, earning an approving nod from Mad-Eye Moody.

'Too bad you're a Muggle, boy,' the gnarled man growled. 'I could use someone with your mind at the Ministry.'

'You'd be taking him over my dead body,' Jack declared, smiling fondly at Ianto. 'And you already know how hard I am to kill, Alastor.' He threw a wink at the other man, who smirked knowingly in return.

Ianto glanced between the two men, groaning quietly when he realised that the 'friend that works at the Ministry for Magic' was yet another of Jack's exes. 'Typical,' he thought then the troops – Torchwood, UNIT, and wizards and witches alike – were getting to their feet, the silence thick as they began to move out.

Ianto stood, barely containing his annoyance at being left behind. Remus, beside him, grunted a farewell to the wizarding contingent, obviously also frustrated that he'd been relegated to minding the shop. Jack pushed his way over to them, smiling ruefully at Ianto as his hand squeezed his shoulder.

'I'm sorry,' he said, not looking sorry at all. 'We need someone to be at the flat...' He looked at Remus. 'Two someones to defend it if the spells fail. Remus is the obvious choice because it's so close to the full moon, and you...' He smiled grimly. 'You're the best multi-tasker we've got. Snake-face doesn't stand a chance with you running the show.'

Remus tsked in exasperation at Jack's casual reference to Lord Voldemort, and Ianto heaved a put-upon sigh. 'Fine,' he muttered sulkily, and Jack chuckled. He drew Ianto in for a hug and whispered in his ear, 'I'm sure you'll find some way to amuse yourself for the next few hours. I happen to know that werewolves get very horny around the full moon. I'll tell you how I know when I get back. We can compare notes.'

He pulled back and grinned then kissed Ianto firmly on the lips. 'Stay safe,' he ordered, sliding into Captain Jack mode. He looked at Remus as Mad-Eye grasped his arm, ready to Apparate. 'Both of you.'

And then, with a quiet pop, he was gone.

* * *

Ianto glanced up over the top of his book at a pacing Remus. 'Are you alright?' he asked, raising an eyebrow when Remus started at the sound of his voice.

'Yes,' Remus said hurriedly then he stopped and took a slow breath, his fingers still twitching against the sides of his legs. 'Yes, I'm fine. I just get... fidgety when I'm caged. Particularly before the full moon.'

Ianto closed his book and placed it on the end table next to the couch. 'It must be difficult,' he said gently. 'Watching them all go off and being stuck here.'

'It is,' Remus agreed, his foot tapping out an erratic beat. 'I know I can't go – I'm too unpredictable, too volatile at the moment – but I _can't_ sit still. I need to do _something_.' He looked at Ianto and smiled a closed-mouth smile. 'I'm sorry. I'm not very good company and, chances are, we won't see anyone else for another few hours at least.'

He dropped into the chair opposite Ianto and tapped his fingers on the arm. 'So,' he said with a sly smile. 'You and the Captain. How long have you two been together?'

Ianto grinned and sat back against the plush cushions. 'That is a question with many answers,' he said mysteriously then chuckled. 'Truth is, neither of us have been able to agree on what 'together' means exactly so we aren't sure. Jack doesn't like definition, anyway, so we just... are.'

'Is that confusing?' Remus asked, a crease forming between his eyes.

Ianto shook his head. 'Not really,' he said with a shrug. 'We know what we are to each other. No matter who else we see or do, we know the night ends with us together.'

'You see other people?'

'Casually,' Ianto told him. 'Neither of us actually have the time usually, but we know that, if something happens, our relationship is flexible enough to bend with it.'

Remus shifted in his chair, a blush spreading across his cheekbones. 'Sounds perfect,' he said, a touch of longing in his voice. 'Someone that loves you enough to give you your freedom when you need it, and who trusts you to come back. I wish...' He cleared his throat, blinking the wistfulness from his eyes. 'Well, it sounds lovely.' He pushed himself to his feet. 'Is it alright if I use your bathroom?'

Ianto nodded and directed him to the bathroom on the second floor, gazing thoughtfully after him as he left.

* * *

Remus washed his hands then splashed some cool water on his face. It was bad enough that he was stuck in a flat with an attractive man on the cusp of the full moon, when he was at his horniest, but he was surrounded by the unique pheromones of Jack Harkness as well. The men might have an open relationship, but it was obvious from the scent saturating every single room of the flat that Harkness spent a lot of time here.

He opened the bathroom door, and was punched in the face by a cloud of the earthy perfume. Remus knew he shouldn't, knew that the next few hours were going to be tough enough without getting a noseful of exotic pheromones, but he couldn't help himself. He moved like a sleepwalker across the narrow hall, and stood in the doorway of the bedroom Jack and Ianto shared, knees shaky and weak from the overpowering scent of their combined musk.

'Remus, are you...?'

He spun around, lost inside the intoxicating smell, and clutched at Ianto's shirtfront, dragging him in and kissing him forcefully. Ianto made a noise like a startled animal, tensing in Remus' arms, but Remus couldn't think past the sharp lust making his body crave the touch of another's skin. He shoved Ianto up against the wall, but Ianto pushed back. Remus stumbled, his head banging against the door frame.

The blow brought him to his senses, and he shook his head, dispelling the haze that had clouded his judgment. Horrified by his actions, he stared at Ianto while the other man, panting slightly, tried to regain his balance. He was disheveled, his lips swollen and red and wet with their combined saliva, and all Remus could think was how much he wanted to see those lips around his cock.

'Ianto,' he said, voice hoarse and cracking. 'I'm sorry. Gods, I...'

Ianto's face hardened, his eyes glittering with something determined and dark as he bore down on Remus, slamming him back against the door frame and crushing their mouths together. Lust – hot and fierce – flared inside Remus, consuming him, and he kissed back hungrily, urgently. Teeth scraped over sensitive skin, biting down on willing flesh as they fought for dominance. Remus twisted, pushing Ianto against the wall then clutched handfuls of his shirt and spun him around. Ianto groaned as his face pressed hard against the wall, hips arching back to push against Remus' groin, giving his trembling fingers room enough to work on ridding himself of his pants. Remus bit down on Ianto's nape, one hand fumbling for his wand while the other hastily unfastened his trousers, his cock already soaking his underwear with precome.

With a rustle and a light clink, Ianto's trousers and underwear were discarded, pooling around his ankles, and Remus quickly cast the necessary spells. Ianto cried out as magic prepared him then swore loudly on his next breath as the burn of penetration seared through him.

'Merlin,' Remus breathed, holding himself still lest completion arrive far too early. 'You're so tight, so good...'

Ianto made a noise in his throat and arched his neck, baring his throat instinctively. Remus growled out his pleasure and sucked hard on the other man's pulse point. Warm blood rushed to the skin's surface, leaving it red and throbbing. Remus nipped a trail of bruises along the curve of Ianto's throat and then, he moved.

* * *

There was no slow build up. Remus pounded hard and fast into Ianto's body, Ianto shoving his hips back to meet each powerful thrust, his body singing as every single nerve ending, every cell, burned with desire, with need. He felt so alive, so primal, so raw; relishing the pleasurepain stretch as the thick cock forced him open, as Remus pinned him against the wall.

His own cock was caught between his stomach and the wall, each of Remus' punishing thrusts pressing it down. He couldn't get a hand down to stroke himself, but he knew he wouldn't need to. Remus was nailing his prostate with each plunge, jags of electricity jolting through his body with every pass. His orgasm was coalescing at the base of his spine, his balls tight and hard and drawn up close to his body. He was on the precipice, waiting, waiting for something to shove him over the edge...

'Fuck, now!' Remus ordered, his voice strained and harsh. 'Now, Ianto!'

Ianto felt the tension inside him snap then he was coming hard, his knees giving out and his throat sore from the wordless yell that was wrenched from deep down in his gut. Everything blacked out and all he could feel were the pulses of pure pleasure as they crashed into him again and again and again until he was limp and spent and shaking so badly that he would have crashed to the floor had Remus not been holding him upright.

He was vaguely aware of Remus pulling out, of the tingle of magic washing over him, of the sticky residue inside him vanishing. He was turned away from the wall by gentle hands then long fingers brushed over his cheek. 'Ianto? Are you okay?'

Ianto smiled dopily and raised his eyes to Remus' concerned ones. 'I am fucking _brilliant_ ,' he managed to rasp out, voice rough. 'That was... fuck!'

Remus smirked, his features losing the sharp edge of concern and instead softening into satisfaction. 'Oh, yes, it certainly was,' he agreed, leaning in to pepper kisses along Ianto's cheekbone then pulling back sharply. 'This won't cause a problem for you, will it? I know you and Captain Harkness are – you know - _flexible_ , but still...'

Ianto chuckled and wrapped his arms around Remus' neck, both to keep him close, and to hold himself steady on his wobbly legs. 'He'd have been disappointed in me if I hadn't managed to get into your pants,' he whispered, tilting his head to allow Remus' lips unfettered access to his jaw. 'He'll want details. Glorious, vivid details.' Ianto hesitated then added, 'You know, you could stay on and we could _show_ him exactly what happened.'

Remus lifted his head and quirked an eyebrow in query. 'He won't mind sharing you?'

Ianto laughed. 'He'd mind if I kept you all to myself.'

Remus smiled then licked a stripe along Ianto's throat. 'Then I'd love to stay,' he murmured, nuzzling Ianto's neck. 'We've still got a good hour before anyone is expected back, though.'

Ianto's cock twitched against Remus' leg, and Ianto moaned. 'Aren't you buggered?' he asked, the thought of another round with Remus making his mouth go dry.

'Not yet,' Remus quipped, nipping playfully at Ianto's swollen lower lip. 'You know, werewolf folklore got the odd fact right. We have very short refractory periods...' He ground his hardening cock into Ianto's hip, 'and incredible stamina.'

'Well,' breathed Ianto. 'I like to be thorough in my research. I really should corroborate that information. Make sure there's some truth to the folklore myself.'

Remus smiled wickedly and pulled him closer, their bodies plastered together from shoulder to toe. 'I like a man who's thorough.'

fin.


End file.
